sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Camden Green Fair
Camden Green Fair (and Bikefest) is held on the first Sunday in June from 12noon - 7pm, at Regent's Park in London, England. It usually coincides with World Environment Day and London Sustainability Weeks. The Fair aims to inspire Londoners to help make their capital a world-class Green City, letting visitors find out about the huge and growing number of sustainable companies, products, campaigns, and lifestyle choices that are available to us all, every day. Diary London June 2010 *'6' Camden Green Fair and BikeFest 2010, Regents Park, London, Midday till 7.30pm. Free. "Camden Green Fair and Bikefest is back with a bang" "London’s Leading green event, featuring cutting edge green-audio stages, amazing science and art crossover entertainment, comprehensive healing area, eco-futures careers and education area, a resource zone of the London Community Recycling Network (LCRN), Ye Olde Village Green scene, large children’s area, speakers, workshops, campaigns, ethical marketplace, organic food villages, real beer, ale and cider bars, food and garden zone, animals and nature zone, giant pass the parcel, and the 10th anniversary of the BikeFest. All powered by the Sun, the Wind and the people. Be part of the experience." History The Camden Green Fair began as a Camden focused event in 1991 by a group of local environmental activists, with the aim of raising awareness within their community of various environmental issues. The Fair was originally held in St. James Gardens. Once Camden Council become involved, the fair began to grow in size year on year, culminating in 2005 with its debut in Regent's Park. The organisers now claim that it is one of the UK’s largest free green eventsCamden Green Fair & Bikefest Official website. Organisation The Camden Green Fair is a registered charity and is run by a board of trustees. The event has a small staff team who organise and co-ordinate site production, operations, marketing and communications, volunteer management, health and safety and booking stalls and features for each fair. The vast majority of work is undertaken by unpaid volunteers. More than 60 local and national organisations appear at the Fair. The entire event is powered using specially-designed solar, wind and hydrogen fuel cell power. Waste is collected for composting and as much waste is recycled by eliminating items that cannot be recycled from the site altogether. Regular attractions Bikefest In 2001 the Bikefest was introduced to the Camden Green Fair and has become a key feature. Held on Chester Road it allows visitors to try a variety of bikes including ones for carrying children, as well as explaining bike security and safety. The Bikefest also features the popular "Dr Bike" area you can take your bike for a quick check-up and light repairs. The Bikefest is organised each year by the Camden Cycling Campaign Director Stefano Casalotti. / Cycling UK Green Roadshow Since 2005, the Fair has hosted the Green Roadshow, an environmental circus show featuring exhibits and a continuous programme of environmentally-themed entertainment circus shows. All of the displays in the Roadshow are attended by people with many years of practical experience in their various fields. The Croissant Neuf Circus Big Top features seating, carpets, staging, lighting (solar powered) and a studio quality, 10Kw, 16 channel, solar/wind powered P.A. The Green Roadshow hosts a special schools day on the Monday after the main Camden Green Fair. Ed Fordham at Camden Green Fair 2008. Added: Added: 10 June 2008. About 2 mins. onx3C2c0yPQ External Links *Camden Green Fair & Bikefest Official website *Short film on Camden Green Fair References Category:UK events Category:Camden